


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Molene, Molene?, Smut, f/f - Freeform, plain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut. This is unbeta'd and very raw. I will make changes soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so bad, I didn't really work on it but I will. I NEEDED to post it anyhow.  
> Criticize and hate all you want.

Her memory went hazy from then on. She faintly remembered Irene running her finger over her breast, with just the right amount of pressure to let her tingle, but not too hard to be unwelcome.  
She remembered somehow getting back to the locker room, and putting her bag down and taking her coat off. Irene kissed her, soft but playful, her skilled tongue forcing entry into Molly's mouth in no time. Molly was pinned against the door, which they had probably locked after entering (again, a very vague memory it was). She pushed thoughts of her sexuality aside and allowed Irene to undress her as she lost her fingers in her short, curly hair.  
It was not until she was left in nothing but her underwear, and her mouth had also begun wandering, she realized that Irene was still in her coat. Although she liked the feel of the fur against her bare skin, she wanted more. Her hands fumbled around the front of the coat, trying to find buttons.  
Irene’s hands moved up from her hips to hold Molly's hands still. “Don't like the suspense?” She snarled in a mischievous tone. She let go of Molly and stepped back, simultaneously reaching for a zipper in her coat. She pulled it doen fiercely, revealing no other items of clothing - just her bare, naked self. Tossing the coat away with a flourish, she refocused her attention on Molly, and pressed up against her, naked boobs against her bra. She pulled her close as she pressed her hips into Molly, her hands undoing the hooks and taking it off in an instant. She cupped the breasts gingerly, and stooped down to meet them with her lips. Molly would have liked to say she moaned, but in reality it sounded much more like a squeal.  
Irene kissed her areola and nuzzled her cleavage, her hands.moving down to her thighs, massaging the inside. Molly gripped her bare arse, and thrust forward so that Irene's hands were trapped underneath their crotches. As she ended the thrust, Molly continued to knead her arse, and then went up to her back and boobs as Irene moved lower, down to her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva, now palming the wetness between her thighs greedily. Her teeth caught on to the waistband, and yanked her panties down. She stroked the coarse hair while licking her navel.


End file.
